Sakurairo Maukoro
by Kori Tetsugaia
Summary: Love can go on forever, no matter where someone is...


**Sakurairo Maukoro**

**

* * *

**

Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori  
Osae kirenu mune ni tachi tsuku shiteta

**When the cherryblossom colors flutter, I'm alone  
****Standing exhausted, I can't cut off these feelings bottled up inside**

_This could possibly be the last time he would ever see her again, on the limitations of Ellinia. The two had met near the sakura tree within the boundaries of their hometown. Her eyes sparkle with unshed tears as she explains the need to move from Ellinia all the way to a different continent named Ludibrium. They were still at the young age of teenagers, though they loved each other dearly. During the periods of time they were together, the two began to explore the whole island together, never leaving one another's side, not even to stay with their families. That was the price of love; to sacrifice everything they had._

**Wakabairo moyureba omoi afurete  
****Subete wo miushinai anata he nagareta**

**When the color of new leaves shake, feelings overflow  
****I lost sight of everything and drifted towards you**

_They had an encountering with each other while they had just received their magician jobs. Quickly, they obtained the prospect of becoming friends, and slowly, gradually, as a few years passed and they grew older, one began to fall for the other, and vice versa. Confronting his female friend with confessions of love, she accepted with joy in her eyes, and their happiness was overpowering. Continuing on in their love, they refuse to leave one another, always promising to be in love with each other forever._

**Meguru kigi tachi dakega  
****Futari wo miteita no  
****Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to sotto oshie nagara**

**The trees around us told us in silence  
****That we would both see:  
****People don't have to be limited to one place**

_The days wore on and on within the companies of each other, never willing to leave. It was tremendous to see the bond between two people, and it made their hearts swell with adoration. As they strolled among the bright forests of Ellinia in the spring, they both came across an old sakura tree that had survived the ages for centuries. It was then declared by him that they would make the sakura tree their usual meeting place, and so every day one came to the tree to see his or her loved one sitting, cradled in the upraised roots. They both sat, the feeling of warmth crawling into their hearts, as tiny pink petals soared and drifted down to meet Mother Earth._

**Karehairo someteku anata no tonari  
****Utsurui yuku hibi ga ai he to kawaru no**

**When the withering leaves change color, I am next to you  
****And as the passing days fade, our love changes**

_Yet slowly as time wore on while the days faded to nothingness, they could feel the intensity of their affection fade, till the seasons brought them together again. Again and again, until they realized with the seasons their love for one another changed. They couldn't let this take over their relationship, so they strived to be even closer with each other, until the girl brought news of her going away to a new land. Though it disheartened him to see her leave, he halfheartedly waved goodbye to his love one last time as she departed from Ellinia on the skyboat._

**Douka kigi tachi dake wa  
****Kono omoi wo mamotte  
****Mou ichido dake futari no uede  
****Sotto ha wo yurashite**

**But please, let these trees  
****Protect these feelings  
****Silently rustling your leaves above us,  
****Just one more time…**

_The boy sits, his heart heavy with sadness and despair as he repeatedly recalls the glitter of her tears falling into the endless sky as she hung over the skyboat's railing, to wave a final farewell. A soft petal drifts beside his fallen tears, and within his mind he remembers all the memories they had with each other. It darts from the first time they met, to when they had found this very tree, until it came to their first kiss shared beneath the very boughs of the sakura tree. He can't help the slight boost of happiness as he enshrouds himself in the reminiscences of their time together. _Love always goes on, no matter what_, he thinks to himself as a smile creases his face._

**Yagate toki wa futari wo  
****Doko he yakonde yuku no  
****Tada hitotsu dake tashikana ima wo  
****Sotto dakishimeteita**

**Before long, the seasons will pass  
****And we will be taken somewhere else  
****But right now, there's only one thing I know  
****Embrace me, silently**

_Years passed on and on, and the one who was once a boy is now a man, having gone through the ages, going through all of life's hardships, advancing as a powerful Priest, yet still always tenderly thinking of his love. He wondered how she was doing, how her life was going, if she started to miss him as he missed her. Every day like usual he heads off deep into the lively Ellinian woods and sits supported by the sakura's roots. He would evoke the recollections of when he had embraced her as she cried on his shoulder when her elderly relatives had ceased to live. He feels her soft touch upon his skin again, and he quietly enjoys his thoughts of her._

**Yuki keshou madoe wa omoi hagurete  
****Ashiato mo keshiteku otonaki itazura**

**Covered by the snow, the feelings get lost  
****The footprints vanish, sounds disappear in vain**

_Soon, winter falls upon the forests of Ellinia, as leaves are shed and the sakura's blossoms quiet into the descent of the snow. Soon, the sakura tree becomes bare, its boughs sagging gently with the weight of the tiny crystallized droplets of a cloud's tears. The snow hardens the man, and his feelings slowly become distant towards his lost loved one. He soon begins to wonder if at all it was worth it to love in the first place; to show he had any feelings whatsoever. But nothing can stop the pain clawing at his heart as he realizes he is discarding memories._

**Douka kigi tachi dake wa  
****Kono omoi wo mamotte  
****Eien no naka futari todomete  
****Koko ni iki tsudukete**

**But please, let these trees  
****Protect these feelings  
****So that, frozen in eternity  
****We may live on here **

_And still, the one who was once a man has grown so much older and frailer, the years of waiting taking its toll on his spirit. Even then, the sakura tree, hanging above him in full bloom within the spring, holds their memories for eternity, and even with his hairs gray with old age, he knows he would never forget it. Each newly-blooming bud is complete with all of his recollections, silently falling again as autumn comes along again and strips the sakura tree of its remembrance. Yet with each falling petal, as spring begins anew, more memories are formed inside. On each day of the year, the old man repeatedly visits the sakura tree, no matter what type of seasons dull his mind towards his love, with each day bringing new hope his only one would come to him again._

**Meguru kigi tachi dakega  
****Futari wo miteita no  
****Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to sotto oshie nagara**

**The trees around us told us in silence  
****That we would both see:  
****People don't have to be limited to one place**

_For the last time, the older man went to go see the sakura tree one final moment before his time upon the world was up. Awaiting him was a surprise; his heart sped up and swelled with pure joy as he finally saw the only love of his life standing by the sakura tree, her hands clasped together as the wind softly fluttered around them, bringing a scent of saccharine into the air. She was still young: a teenager still, as somehow she had survived the years. But as he approached her slowly, he felt the wrinkles disappear, his back straighten up, and his pace sped up to embrace her. The sakura tree had truly aided him now; powerful memories streamed inside the petals and branches, amorous magic coursing through them. Finally, the two could be together once again, now and forever._

**Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori  
****Anata he no omoi wo kamishimeta mama…**

**When the cherryblossom colors flutter, I'm alone  
****Savoring my thoughts of you…**

* * *

"Wow, daddy…" a young girl said in awe as her father finished the tale with the final syllable of the last word. "What happened to the couple? Does the sakura tree really exist? Did they live happily ever after, or was the magic only when they were super close to the tree -" Her father cut her off with a chuckle. 

"Use your imagination, dear. It's time for you to go to sleep now; school is tomorrow," he chided gently, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I'll see you in the morning… good night…"

Stepping out of his daughter's room, his wife was standing just outside the door, a smile on her face. "Lovely story," she stated, wrapping her arms around her husband. "You told it with such flair… I didn't know I kept you waiting that long," she said in a teasing manner.

The father placed a kiss on the mother's lips. "Well, you did. And for that, I'm glad for it." he whispered, gazing into her attractive eyes. The faintest trace of an old wrinkle graced his face for one moment, and then vanished in an instant. A single sakura petal drifted past the family's house, and sparkled with a faint pink radiance before settling upon Mother Earth again.

* * *

The beautiful song used in this story is called "Sakurairo Maukoro" by Mika Nakashima n.n I hope you understand the story x3 Also, on the chance some of you might know, and to those who don't, this storyline is also based on the Sakurairo Maukoro music video xD; I hope I portrayed it well in words, and I added a little spin of my own on it :3 

Till next time,  
_Kori Tetsugaia_


End file.
